The meridian and the viscera-state doctrines of the Chinese Medicine consider that there are meridians in a human body, which are the general designation for the meridians and the collaterals. The meridian has a meaning of path, which runs through up and down, communicates the interior and exterior of the body and acts as the mainline of the meridian system. The collateral has a meaning of meshwork, which is the branch of the meridian, smaller than the meridian and crisscrossing all over the whole body. For the meridian system, the meridian is inside, the branch of which crossing two meridians is collateral. The collaterals further branch into minute collateral which is the smallest one among all collaterals.
The doctrine of the Western Medicine considers that for the blood circulation, the blood is pumped out by the ventricle, outputted to each organ and periphery of each limb of the human body by the aorta and guided back to flow back to the ventricle by means of the cardinal vein. The transverse shunt capillaries for supplying muscle in each limb convert into nano-vein fine vessels, reflux to limb veins and hepatic veins. If each limb vein is athero-obstructed, courbature and arthralgia will be caused. A variety of symptoms such as endocrine dyscrasia and viscera dyssecretosis will be caused as well.
For example, because of the hepatic vein dilatation caused by the reflux in the body and the change of weather such as a rainy and cloudy day, the moisture pressure in the air sinks, a rheumatoid arthritis patient feels a pain of downward pressure in each articulation. If a masseur massages his body, the patient will feel tingle, numb, swollen and painful. At the same time, the pain that the limbs are pressed can also be felt.
The present Chinese Medicine therapy and Western Medicine therapy can only relieve the pain at most, neither of which can help the patients to cure the pain caused by above mentioned problem of vein athero-obstruction drastically.